<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time's the Charm? by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694154">Third Time's the Charm?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate'>My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Kinda. More like post season 4), Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Love triangle? You mean poly time, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Redemption, Sam and Miguel have an established relationship, Slow Burn, They do the balance thing, because that's true romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robby gets his ass handed to him twice after losing the tournament. After, he makes his way to Miyagi-do for a safe place to crash and plan.</p><p>Sam has been worrying about Robby all night. She barely slept, even after the celebration with her friends. With Kreese gone, what will happen to Robby?</p><p>Miguel just wanted to talk to his girlfriend in a place where they wouldn't be overhead by someone. Instead they find what he thinks is a corpse on the steps of Miyagi-do.<br/>__________________</p><p>This is my response to the lack of Robby/Sam/Miguel content. Everyone knows, the best resolution to a love triangle is polyamoury.</p><p>Hopefully going to be updated (At minimum) on Mondays. Depending on circumstances, there could be another chapter in the same week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso/Miguel Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby had his hands up. </p><p>That's the only thing he remembered. His hands were up. </p><p>The fight was just… Gone. His head hurt really badly, maybe that was why he couldn't remember. His throat hurt to. A lot of him hurt, really. He couldn't remember how it happened. </p><p>He started to actually come around, still flat on his stomach. Glass and rough asphalt pressed into his cheek. There was something crusty on his lip, and on a few other spots that he could tell. </p><p>He groaned as he got his hands under himself. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he took inventory. His legs were fine, he could feel the pain from his ankles. (Not like he'd fallen down two flights of stairs, he thinks he'd remember that pretty clearly). He had a hard time moving his wrist, and when he did it hurt a lot. Hopefully just a sprain. </p><p>He gingerly reached up a hand to feel his nose. What he found was a bend that had not been there before. He'd actually broken his nose this time. Shit. </p><p>He looked around. His trophy sat on the ground, broken in half a little ways away. There were still a couple of cars around, though none that he recognized. It took a second for that to process, and then he panicked. </p><p>Kreese was gone to. He'd left without him.</p><p>Robby struggled to stand up by himself. His ribs throbbed something awful, and his stomach twisted. His leg hurt so bad he could barely put weight on it. There was nothing he could brace against, so it was a lot of falling and trying to catch himself on the glass littered ground. </p><p>Once he was actually up, his hands were bloody and sliced to hell and back. Thankfully he'd been wearing shoes. </p><p>Robby looked around again. He didn't know where to go. There was no one left in the world who hadn't ditched him. His mom was always gone. His dad barely tried to care about him, even replacing him with a less fucked up kid. Daniel had dropped him the second he got too difficult. Sam had dumped him for Miguel. His old friends would gladly take the chance to beat him withen an inch of his life if he showed up like this.</p><p>His head started feeling fuzzy, and the world started to tilt sideways. He stumbled, managing to stay upright through pure luck. But something knocked loose in his brain. 'You will always have a home at Miyagi-do'. </p><p>Did he have a choice at this point? It was the only place where he'd have an opportunity to crash in relative safety. He'd just have to get up early. Hopefully in the morning, things would look a little brighter. Maybe he could get back to Cobra Kai, try and talk to Kreese. </p><p>His feet started moving in the direction. He didn't realize until late that he didn't really know how to get there, at least not from here. And he doesn't trust himself to not get lost.</p><p>But he kept on walking anyways.</p><p>He'd left the parking lot when the fight really started to come back to him. The end came first, a very nasty kick to the face. From Miguel, of course. The asshole stole his trophy and his girlfriend. He stole everything. </p><p>He remembered it kind of backwards from there. Seeing himself lose to Miguel in reverse hurt. Especially seeing how everyone was cheering him on. Miguel had everyone. </p><p>Robby didn't like that he remembered seeing Sam kiss Miguel.</p><p>The aftermath was still a blur. But he knew that Miguel had never hit him in the neck or ankle. How those happened was a mystery. How he was walking was a mystery right then. He felt ready to fall over and never get up again. </p><p>But his feet kept moving, and he had no idea where he was. He started to feel fuzzy again during his trek. His vision started to get dark around the edges. He started to stumble more, tripping over his bad foot. His legs collapsed under him, finally, on some steps. He didn't even care where he was at that point, he was just exhausted and hurting. </p><p>Robby lay his head down and closed his eyes. He'd try and figure this out in the morning. He'd have a plan in the morning. Things would be better in the morning. The morning was sounding like a really great place. </p><p>He fell asleep, completely unaware that in a few short hours, he'd be found by two of the people he wanted to leave him alone most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief look at what happened during the tournament, and the Miyagi-do/Eagle Fang after party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Earlier that night</i>
</p><p>Swipe, dodge. Kick to ribs, follow with a punch. Move out of his way- shit.</p><p>Sam felt the breath leave her lungs as her back hit the ground. Stars danced in front of her eyes, creating little lines behind them. She barely heard the referee call the points. Her focus was on the boy who was once Robby. He was battered looking, with the beginning of a black eye and a bloody nose. Even if he was a different person now, she still didn't want to see him hurt. </p><p>She staggered up, air returning to her lungs. She didn't look at Robby, his hand held aloft. She walked off the mat, into the waiting throng of friends and family. Miguel tried to fuss over her, but she batted him away. </p><p>"Just kick his ass for me, okay?" She asked. "We can't lose this."</p><p>Miguel nodded. "Don't worry, okay? I beat him once and I can do it again." He took her hand. "But seriously, we should get you an ice pack."</p><p>Sam smiled, even though the movement made her bruised face ache. "I'll be fine. Seeing you beat Cobra Kai will be good enough."</p><p>Miguel nodded. They both looked across at Cobra Kai. Tory was glaring daggers, nursing a split lip and an eggplant-like nose -gifts from Aisha and Hawk respectively. Robby, meanwhile, was talking to Kreese. Probably about how best to cheat their way to winning.</p><p>"They're strategizing." Sam said. "We should to." She left Miguel's side to look for her dad and Johnny. Her dad was easy enough, he was pacing frantically in the first quiet hallway available. From his mutterings, Sam was pretty sure he was worrying about the upcoming match.</p><p>She approached carefully, not wanting to startle him. "Dad?"</p><p>Daniel spun around in a defensive pose, not relaxing until he spotted Sam. "Samantha? Honey, what are you doing here?" </p><p>"I could ask the same thing." Sam said, a little sarcasm seeping into her voice. "The next match is about to start."</p><p>Daniel swore under his breath. "I need to find Johnny. You go back, keep an eye on everyone." He started down the hallway again, this time with purpose. "Tell them I put you in charge temporarily!"</p><p>Sam left to get back to the mat. In her absence, the agitation had risen to the roof. The tension was so thick, that you could slice it with a knife. Robby was alone again, and looking a little shaken up. He wouldn't look across the mat. </p><p>Sam was starting to think about what that could mean when her dad came back. With Johnny in tow. </p><p>Miguel talked to them both, though Sam didn't overhear. Miguel set his shoulders though, so it must have been good. </p><p>Sam went to sit down between Aisha and Demitri. She tried to hide how worried she was, but Aisha could tell.</p><p>"He'll be fine." She said reassuringly. "Miguel is a badass, he'll wipe the floor with Robby."</p><p>Sam nodded. She had every confidence Miguel would win. He was a strong fighter, and he was stronger than ever now. And if they lost… She couldn’t think about it. They couldn’t think about it. They had to win, too much was at stake now. </p><p>Robby and Miguel got onto the mat. The animosity was clear to see, they seemed reluctant to bow to each other. Time seemed to slow down as the referee stepped back. She barely heard him say ‘fight’. But the second they started moving, time sped up into a blur of color and movement. It felt like less than a second before Miguel was on the floor. Once they were back up, it was two second before Robby was flat on his back.</p><p>Sam couldn’t watch it. She put her head in her hands, just waiting for the calls.</p><p>2-1, 2-2. </p><p>She looked through her fingers. She only saw Miguel, his bruised face. He was favoring his arm, had something happened to his arm? She felt a cold jolt of fear. Robby would take advantage of that, just like Miguel had last year. </p><p>She stares at Miguel as he gets ready. It takes less than a second to realize what he's doing, she's seen plenty of crane kicks in her life. Her hands went down, and she saw Robby. His eyes were wide. He knew what was going to happen. He seemed to get ready to do his own thing. </p><p>She watched as Robby dodged and got up on his hands, preparing to do a double kick. She saw him start to fall. And as Miguel sweeped his arm, he finished what was already happening. Robby fell flat on his back. </p><p>“Winner!” The ref called, holding Miguel’s hand in the air. </p><p>The entire bench jumped up, cheering and whooping loudly. Sam joined them, relief and excitement filling her. Finally, it was over! It was all over. </p><p>Miguel stumbled back to them, looking bewildered and very banged up. Sam practically jumped on him in her rush to kiss him. The kiss seemed to help, because he kissed her back with equal energy. </p><p>They pulled apart before her dad could say anything. Johnny went up to grab the trophy, he was the only one not too emotional to go and get it. Sam didn't even look across the mat, she was just so focused on Miguel and her friends and family. </p><p>They all piled into various cars, with an emergency afterparty planned on the way to the LaRusso's house over text. Miguel had an adrenaline crash on the way home, which left him laughing so hard he couldn't sit up. He was still giggling when they got home, which was a great source of amusement for everyone else. </p><p>The party itself was a bit of a blur of pizza and wings and something that may have been beer. By the time the whirlwind was over, most of their friends were passed out wherever a flat surface could be found. </p><p>Sam found herself out by the pool, kicking the water. She started to actually think about everything that happened. What it all would mean. There would be peace, now. School would be normal again. She and Miguel could be happy. Some stupid joke rivalry could be left, she could deal with that. But there would be peace.</p><p>Then her thoughts wandered to Robby. </p><p>That's when worry set in. What would happen to him? In the months leading up to the tournament, it seemed like Robby was never not around Kreese. He was never alone, he was always in the dojo or out with Tory and Kyler and the new Cobra Kais. What would happen to him? He'd be left all alone. </p><p>She wanted to go and find him. Try and bring him back, give him a home again. As ridiculous as that sounded, she was worried. </p><p>She got out of the pool. She needed to find someone to talk to, which doesn't work out so well. There was no one around who was awake. Including Miguel, who was snoring softly on a couch. </p><p>Sam decided to grab blankets for everyone. That ate up half an hour, and she still wasn't tired at all. </p><p>She checked the time. It was after 3, and at this point it was easier to just push through. So, she got to work on whatever she could get her hands on. She started with homework, then chores, then sitting and watching YouTube.</p><p>Through it all, her worry for Robby was in the back of her mind. But she tried not to think about it. It wouldn't do anyone any good anyways. He was probably gone with Kreese anyways. </p><p>It would certainly make enjoying the peace a lot easier. If only things could ever be easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just on a roll. With luck? Miguel's chapter will be here by Friday. Also, fun fact, I myself did Okinawan karate for a few years! Totally different style then the show though, lmao. But I'll try to lend my knowledge to the karate in this fic. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miguel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miguel honestly just wanted to enjoy life and make his girlfriend take a nap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel woke up with a headache. That, he expected in advance. Headaches usually came with drinking, and they had all drank a lot once Mr. and Mrs. LaRusso went to bed. Waking up in a room full of half asleep teenagers was also expected. </p>
<p>What he didn't expect was seeing Sam already awake. He sat up, accidentally dislodging Demitri and rolling him on top of Assface -who's real name he really needed to learn. That caused a chain reaction, because Assface tried to punch him without even opening his eyes. </p>
<p>A small squabble ensued, ending when the two very confused combatants were pulled apart.</p>
<p>"What the absolute fuck?" Demitri asked first. "First, I am shoved off the couch -VERY RUDELY, if I may say so. Then I am sucker punched in the gut!" </p>
<p>Assface shrugged a little. "Search me man, I woke up to you falling on my stomach ass first."</p>
<p>Miguel didn't stick around to hear the end of the conversation. He took the chance to escape and get to Sam. </p>
<p>Sam was still by the pool, looking over her shoulder at the incident inside. "What happened?" She asked as Miguel sat beside her. </p>
<p>Miguel shrugged. "It was stupid. Why are you up?" That was his main concern. Sam was not known for being up at 'ungodly' (as Yaya would say) hours of the morning. And she looked exhausted.</p>
<p>"I could ask the same of you." Sam said, a little teasingly. It just made Miguel more worried.</p>
<p>"How late were you up?" She couldn't possibly-</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a loud shriek from inside. Both Miguel and Sam shot up and raced inside. They were met with peels of laughter, which was even more confusing. The smell of burnt bacon cleared it up though. </p>
<p>Sam charged in, Miguel following in her wake. She was truly beautiful when she was going to kick ass, and Miguel would never have it any other way. </p>
<p>The offending bacon was now sitting in the sink. It looked sad, honestly. It was falling apart under a stream of water. Doing untold damage to the LaRusso's pipes. Maybe it was more sinister under it's sad appearance… </p>
<p>Miguel stopped himself before he could apply that to life. He was not going to see metaphors in bacon. That was such a Mr. LaRusso thing to do.</p>
<p>He was thankfully saved by the man himself, running into the kitchen in his tone and slippers. "What the hell is going on?! Who screamed, is anyone hurt?!"</p>
<p>"Just some bacon." Chris shrugged. He was holding a frying pan with four other slices of bacon. </p>
<p>That seemed to calm Mr. LaRusso down a bit. "Next time, please just ask for breakfast. I make great banana chocolate chip pancakes." </p>
<p>"You make what?" Demitri asked, having apparently never expirenced a chocolate chip banana pancake. For that matter, neither had Miguel. And he really wanted to try it. But he had more important things to think about then breakfast. </p>
<p>He tapped Sam's shoulder and gestured to the outside with his thumb. </p>
<p>She got the message, and they quietly excused themselves from the kitchen and out to the pool house. It was still a bit of a mess, Robby's old bed was still tucked away in a corner. But it was away from everyone, and they hopefully could talk in private. </p>
<p>Sam sat down on the floor, rubbing her face. "Let's be fast, incase someone comes in."</p>
<p>Miguel sat across from her. "Sounds good. I really have to ask, when did you go to sleep?" Worry seeped into his voice. He really hoped she didn't say something really late or early, and if she'd stayed up all night…</p>
<p>"Never." Sam shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." </p>
<p>Miguel was startled. It explained everything, but that didn't mean he was happy. "Sam-"</p>
<p>Again, they were interrupted. This time, by Anthony barging in. "Sam! Mom said you have to take out the trash!"</p>
<p>"Are you sure she didn't tell you to take it out?" Sam asked, standing up. Miguel followed quickly, trying to think of a good place to talk. Mr. LaRusso would kill him if he knew he was in Sam's room, and everywhere else was accessible by friends and annoying younger siblings. </p>
<p>It hit him as he was helping Sam lug the bag out to the trash can. "Hey, let's go to the dojo." </p>
<p>Sam didn't respond for a second, too busy throwing the trash bag over the side of the bin. Miguel got the lid for her so she could consider it in peace.</p>
<p>"Sure." She said after a moment. "I'll grab my bag."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, with full water bottles and some snacks stuffed into their pockets, they made their way to the dojo. They were quiet for most of the walk, mostly enjoying the bird songs and knowing that they'd arrive at a clean, perfect dojo. </p>
<p>That did not go as planned.</p>
<p>Sam noticed first. "Hey, did we leave the gate open last night?" She asked. "I think we did but… Not that wide."</p>
<p>Miguel looked away from a blue jay he'd been watching. "Huh? Probably just the wind, it's no big deal."</p>
<p>Sam nodded, though she looked suspicious as they got closer. Pushing the gate open, neither of them noticed right away. Miguel was reading a text, and Sam was thinking about how the wind could have blown the gate open.</p>
<p>When Miguel looked up, he could have sworn someone dumped a dead body on the steps. "OH MY GOD!!" He shouted, stepping back. "What the fuck?! What the actual fuck, is that a dead body?!"</p>
<p>Sam screamed for a second, quickly stopping herself. "I don't know!" She shouted back. "We, we have to call someone!" </p>
<p>Miguel fumbled with his phone and inched closer. He had his finger on the last 1 of 911, when he saw the corpse's face. "Holy fucking shit, that's Robby!"</p>
<p>Sam was past him in a second, shaking Robby's arm. "Robby! Wake up!" She put her hand under his nose to try and feel if he was breathing, and she started crying. Miguel's blood ran cold.</p>
<p>"Is he…" He asked shakily. He may have hated Robby on a lot of levels, but he didn't want the guy dead. </p>
<p>"No. He's alive!" Sam sobbed. She was hugging him, which was about what Miguel wanted to do. He hadn't killed someone, just maybe almost killed him. He guessed that made him and Robby even. </p>
<p>He knelt down beside them both, trying to remember what his mom would tell him to do. 'Don't move his neck, get him on a flat surface' her voice rang clear in his head. After one of the many fights, she'd given him an emergency crash course in first aid. (At the time, the Eagle Fang and Miyagi-do students made him a red cross armband as a joke) (It didn't feel like a joke any time he used his knowledge). </p>
<p>"Help me move him up." He told Sam. "Hold his head as still as you can, we need to get him on a flat surface." </p>
<p>Sam nodded and tried to brace his neck with her hands. Miguel scooped Robby up, really hoping he didn't have a spinal injury. He lay the blond out on the porch, and tried to remember what to do next. He's pretty sure his mom said that at this point, he should call 911. But he didn't know now. </p>
<p>He was so busy trying to think that he didn't notice Robby was awake until Sam shrieked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The part I like least about Cobra Kai is that Carmen never drills Miguel about first aid. She's a medical professional, and her son is always in fights. He should know first aid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robby has a hard time staying awake, and Miguel makes a promise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby did not want to wake up. </p>
<p>This wasn't uncommon, though he thought it had stopped after he got out of juvie. It had stopped for a while while he was with the LaRusso's. While he was with Sam. Even living in the Cobra Kai dojo had kept them at bay. He'd had a purpose then. A reason to get up.</p>
<p>Now? He sincerely did not want to wake up. Naturally, he didn't get that. He never got what he wanted, at least not for long. He'd accepted that a long time ago.</p>
<p>He wasn't expecting to be woken up by being picked up. That hadn't happened since he was a little kid. Slowly, his senses came back to him. The air smelled fresh, like pine wood and grass, with hints of something else familiar. He felt the smooth wood under his hands. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes slowly, trying not to move too much. The pain all over his body was setting back in, especially since his wounds were being touched. What got him moving, however, was Sam's scream.</p>
<p>Robby tried to get up. Every bone in his body wanted to run. But, his left leg refused to cooperate. After a night of walking Lord knows how far, his leg was done for. To say nothing of his broken ribs and very sprained wrist, he was going nowhere. </p>
<p>Robby found himself gasping for air after trying desperately to sit up. Two firm hands on his shoulders stopped him from trying again. What was being said was little more than gibberish. Robby's panic addled brain wasn't taking in any information besides that he couldn't move. </p>
<p>It took a second for him to realize what was going on completely. Fear set in more. "Diez?!" He asked as loudly as he could, which was about a squeak. </p>
<p>Diez glared. "Well. At least I didn't break your spine." He said. "Now lie still. You're hurt." </p>
<p>Robby had no choice except to do what he was told. He lay still, looking around for some clue as to where he stumbled. He recognized the front porch, he thought. It had changed a bit since he was last here. His view of the ceiling was interrupted, however, by his ex girlfriend. </p>
<p>She gently touched his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face. "No fever." She says. "He's actually kinda cold. We should get him home."</p>
<p>Robby tried to open his mouth to say something, but Miguel answered first. "Yeah. Should we call your dad? It'd be faster, and Robby wouldn't have to move as much."</p>
<p>Robby didn't have time to think about how Miguel, his enemy in every way for two years now, actually cared about his comfort. He was more focused on the idea of Mr. LaRusso coming to get them. The last thing he wanted was to come face to face with Mr. LaRusso again. He didn't think he could handle another person being disappointed in him. </p>
<p>He didn't have much choice though, it seemed. He saw Sam typing on her phone, no doubt texting her dad. </p>
<p>Robby really, really wished he hadn't woken up. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would fade away again.</p>
<p>The next time he woke, he was mostly under blankets. He was all alone, staring up at an all too familiar ceiling. </p>
<p>He didn't want to be here. He really didn't want to be here. He knew it was only a matter of time before his old mentor and his father came around. Only a matter of time until they tried to make him stay. And he didn't want to. So he had to get out, and now.</p>
<p>Naturally, getting away entailed sitting up. Something Robby seemed incapable of. He tried to sit up, but his wrist wouldn't move and his ribs hurt so badly when he tried to sit up. He was left struggling to breath around the pain in his ribs. </p>
<p>He groaned from the pain, which drew people into the room. First was Sam, quickly followed by Miguel. Sam sat down beside him, her blue eyes glimmering with worry. "Robby! Are you okay? You passed out for so long, after everything that happened…" </p>
<p>Robby tried to push her away. "I'm fine!" He growled. "Let me go!" Fear was coursing through him.</p>
<p>Miguel sat down next to Sam, though he seemed like he didn't want to. The careful way he sat down made Robby wince. That was his fault. </p>
<p>Miguel fixed him with a slightly terrifying look. "You're hurt." He said, firm and angry. "You're staying here until you're better." The look on his face was one that left no questions. </p>
<p>Robby nodded meekly. He didn't want to mess with Miguel. Miguel had all the power now. He'd beaten Robby twice, and once through honest means. There was no way Robby could take him in a fight now. And he'd learned from Kreese that if you didn't want to be beat into a pulp, you do as you're told by those stronger then you.</p>
<p>Sam clearly picked up on the tension. "How about I go get some breakfast?" She asked, getting up. "My dad made chocolate chip and banana pancakes. I know you'll both love them." She smiled and left, though she seemed to expect Miguel to follow. </p>
<p>Miguel remained seated, but he didn't seem happy about it. Robby could only guess why, though he figured it had something to do with the injury. Various injuries through his life had left him with pain and numb spots all over. (His finger never felt the same after he got it caught in a car door.) </p>
<p>Eventually, Miguel spoke. "I really hate you." He said. "Like, really really hate you. Fuck you man. You put me, my mom, my friends, my girlfriend, you put us all through so much shit. You fucked up big time. And I don't ever want to see you again." His voice wavered between angry and defeated. </p>
<p>"But," he sighed. "There's only so long I can hold on. I'm still angry, but it's all over. And we need to heal." He looked up from staring at the floor, meeting Robby's eyes. "But I will never forgive you. Not for what you did to me, or to Sam." </p>
<p>Robby nodded mutely. He stared back at the ceiling, wondering when Sam was coming back. Miguel didn't get up, but what he was doing was a mystery. One he genuinely didn't care to solve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miguel's been doing a lot of standing and walking, and he'd definitely need a little break. Even if it is keeping an eye on the guy he hates most right now. They'll get better, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is my first fic in the fandom, and my first fic in a long while. The coming chapters should be longer, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and not really caring about wordcount. Thank you to my best friend for beta-ing this for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>